


Morning Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Dog Tags, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Memories, Mornings, Random & Short, Randomness, Tags Are Fun, Why Did I Write This?, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a calm description of my morning today, I was sick and didn't go to school but I was feeling really motivated so enjoy I guess.If I had to rate this out of ten I think I'll give it an 8 or seven so here's something.I didn't realize but this got kinda nostalgic so...





	Morning Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think anyone will read this but if you're here then this is mostly because I was feeling inspired and I'll probably regret this later so please be nice.
> 
> This is mostly random thoughts I think in the morning and fun (ish) stuff about my past so enjoy.

Thoughts. 

That's how it really starts.

No one talks about them.

Morning thoughts, the thoughts you think after waking up. But not waking up to go back to sleep, waking up and just laying there, thinking.  
They're not normal thoughts, about money, homework or just work, they're just thoughts. Like what color would you get if you mixed together every single blue color to exist in one big ball of play doh. 

Remember when you used to play with play doh?

That was fun. I had a best friend when I was younger and we both had a restaurant with food made out of play doh.

We'd keep it in a box in my garden and everytime she'd come over we'd bring it back out on the yellow table.  
One time we stole some food from the kitchen and mixed it with the play doh food. When we came back it was all rotten and pretty disgusting. We were both too scared to touch it and my mom ended up cleaning it for us...

Oh.

I'm laughing.

My eyes are open now.

Cool.

I'm streching my back a little.

Okay a lot.

Oh and my dog is in bed with me.

"Good morning".

I whispered.

Wow.

This is calm.

I took a moment to appreciate this.

The light coming from the window is gorgeous.

My bed sheets are all in light pastel colors, a colorful cloud print bed sheet, a light green pillowcase with white polka dots, a light pink soft blanket and another cream colored one on top.

My pajamas are new. I stole the top from my mom (I swear she loves me) It's a hello Kitty pastel purple long sleeve shirt and my bottoms are new with a bunch of pandas sleeping on a moon and just floating around.

Everything is so soft and I can feel my dog's fur against my hand.

I'm looking at her now. She's beautiful. She's a Chihuahua and weights about 3 kilograms. She has brown and white fur and she has a pink collar.

I could lay there and watch her forever.

Forever.

What is forever?

-The opposite of never.

-A 7 letter word.

-An english word.

-Has my humor always been this bad?

I don't think I was ever known as funny.  
There was this one boy who was my friend we still talk. He was funny, and he had the prettiest blue eyes in the planet. I hate having brown eyes.

They're just so-

 

 

Brown.

He'd probably make a joke now, he could make a joke out of anything. It was impossible to stay serious around him. Even though it was even harder to get him to stay serious...

I miss not being serious.

We would always be outside with a ball on sports class when everyone would play inside. It was fun. It was more than fun. It was what it was. Nothing is simple anymore. I miss simple. I never liked simple. I wore the most "unsimple" shirts back then. 

I wonder what color I would get if I mixed all of the colors from those shirts in one ball of play doh. With one of those machines all the cartoon villains use. I always liked the villains. I would always wish they would win a little I always wondered what would happen if a villain won. It doesn't always end up is chaos. In Danny Phantom if that plant monster would have won earth would have been a natural paradise. I never agreed with the way they tried to change the world but I wanted the world to change. I'll never be a politician though.

I remember being young and wanting to be a princess, but not any princess, a princess in a kingdom where presents fall from the sky. 

I was really young back then okay.

At least we didn't have taxes in my Kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that and also I SWEAR I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON THE BLUE EYED BOY OKAY.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
